New Beginnings
by mangalover16
Summary: "You're a prat!" "Such kind words from you, Lilykins. Bless your soul." James and Lily hated each other from day one. Just how did James ever start to fall in love with her? One shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while! This is just a random idea I thought of and is not related to the other chaptered James/Lily fic I write. In my heart I believe James pursued Lily from their first year but this is a kind of AU one, sorta, in which James did not like Lily (who was quite ugly at first, only in this story) at all in the beginning but something (granted, very superficial) happened to make him change his mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Year<strong>

"You're such a LOSER, JAMES POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed at the 11 year old boy, who smirked as he reclined in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?" he replied with wide, innocent eyes. "My wand slipped."

"Your wand slipped, yeah, SURE! You're a prat!"

James placed a hand over his heart. "Such sweet words from you, Lilykins. Bless your kind soul."

"BUGGER OFF!"

**Second Year**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Um...I think Lily discovered the sea of frogs in her dormitory," Remus whispered to James as he continued to swish his wand to make it snow over a first year's head.

"This will be fun," James grinned.

"POTTER!"

"Why do you have to cause so much trouble for her? Are you starting to have a crush on Lily?" Remus teased.

James pretended to barf. "Are you joking? She's butt ugly."

**Third Year**

"Evans!"

Lily whipped around. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing!" James insisted, patting Lily on the back. "See you around, Evans!" He sauntered away, not looking back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Fourth Year**

"New year, eh mate?"

"You said it!" James high fived his best friend. "It's going to be great! Scope out any new hot babes yet?"

"Unless you consider First Years hot," Sirius smirked when James grimaced, "there's no one new in our year or above us. But I hear Ashley did something to herself that makes her even more mm-mm fine."

"Speaking of fine..." James turned around as an unfamiliar rehead passed by the boys. She was tall, slim, with long, silky red hair that stopped swishing back and forth as the girl came to a stop at the edge of the platform, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Blimey..." James said, his eyes shining with a devious glint. "Who is she?"

"Beats me. Not really my type, but I have to say she is mighty-"

"Dibs. I'll catch up with you later at the meal. Don't want to leave lonely and lost woman by herself in an unfamiliar environment!" With that, James quickly rushed off, his sneakers squeaking with the speed at which he paced.

"Wait! I told you there's no one new this year!" Sirius yelled after him, but James was already two steps away from the mysterious redhead.

James casually stepped next to her on the platform, admiring her side profile (and her chest). She, however, did not seem to notice and continued to look over her other shoulder for whatever she was waiting for.

"Hey babe," he started, touselling his already messy black hair. "You're new, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll be your personal tour guide for today and your boyfriend for afterwards. 100% satisfaction guaranteed." He flashed his irresistble smile as the girl realized she was being spoken to.

_Damn. She's even hotter from the front. Why does she seem so familiar?_

"Have you gone mad, Potter?" she answered, her bright emerald green eyes flashing angrily.

"I suppose you've heard of me," James beamed back, not surprised that she knew his name. Everyone knew his name. "I AM the star seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." But the more he stared into her eyes, the more something seemed off. "Do I...know you from somewhere?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going with a new direction for your jokes this year? You better wipe your glasses and take a better look at me."

"Don't mind if I do," he winked suggestively. "Hmm...they are a tad dirty now that you mention it..." With a quick swish of his wand, his glasses seemed to rid itself of any dirt or dust that had been previously lying on the lens. James opened his previously closed eyes and squinted. That hair. That familiar scowl accompanied by a disgusting glare in the eyes. "EVANS? LILY EVANS?"

"The one and only," she said, taking a second to adjust her bag strap, causing her red hair to fall into her eyes.

James gulped, seeming to be having a heart attack. "When-what the-what did you do to yourself?"

"What are you blabbering about now, you idiot?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how different you look! What happened to your glasses?"

"I had my vision corrected."

"Your hair?"

"Hair cut?"

"What about that strange Muggle contraption you had over your teeth?"

She shot him a dirty look. "They're called braces and for your information, they weren't permanent. They're for adjusting your teeth and WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME? You look like you've been whacked on the head with a Bludger. Too bad it didn't happen."

He blinked. "Evans, you're bloody hot."

If she was in any way flattered, she didn't show it. Instead, she rolled her eyes and spat out, "Always so superificial. That's Potter for you, folks! What are you planning this year? Plant another frog in my bag? Hide a bogart in my drawer? I'm tired of your childish pranks and what you need to do is grow up. Now kindly get away from me. I don't want to be concerned with the likes of you at any point in my life."

"Will you go out with me?" he asked eagerly.

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Not only are you blind, but you're deaf too. I'd rather date a giant squid than you. Can your big, arrogant head understand that?" She turned to walk away but James reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know we haven't been the best of friends these past years but come on! It's a new year. Let's put our past hardships behind us. Whaddya say? Besides, you're really REALLY hot!"

Lily slapped his arm off. "And you're really REALLY unbelievable. Don't think that just cause you're somewhat handsome or that you're the star Seeker or that other brainless girls drool over you or that you're suddenly sorry will undo three years of damage!" she yelled loudly, attracting the attention of nearby students with their parents. "You're a conceited, annoying, bullying toerag and I will NEVER go on a date with you!" She gave another angry huff before giving up on whoever she had been waiting for and finally boarded the train.

"Just you wait, Evans!" James called out after her. "I'll make you mine eventually!"

Lily ignored him and slammed the train door behind her, not seeing the smile of James' face.

_Nothing like a little challenge for the Jamester. _

Little did he know that it would become one of the toughest challenges for James Potter yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are more than welcome :) **


End file.
